All This and Rabbit Stew
All This and Rabbit Stew is a 1941 Merrie Melodies short directed by Tex Avery. Title The title is a play on the 1940 film, All This and Heaven Too. Plot Bugs Bunny is being hunted by a slow-witted Black hunter, very similar in speech pattern and mannerism to Stepin Fetchit. After Bugs outwits the hunter several times, Bugs wins all of his clothing through a dice game. The man then covers himself with only a leaf and remarks "Well, call me Adam." Bugs rushes back and plucks the leaf. Availability Being part of the "Censored Eleven", this cartoon has never had an official video release. However, since it is in the public domain, it can be found on unauthorized home video releases, as well as on online streaming sites. An upcoming Censored 11 DVD was going to be released, however, this release has been held back indefinitely as of March 2012. Notes * The cartoon is part of the infamous Censored Eleven by United Artists (and currently Warner Bros.) since 1968 due to its caricature of a blackface African-American hunter. * This cartoon was also one of the twelve cartoons pulled from Cartoon Network's June Bugs marathon, which happened in 2001, by order of AOL Time Warner. Despite this, it could be found on unauthorized public domain VHS tapes during the 1980s and 1990s. * The cartoon was the final Avery-directed Bugs Bunny short to be released. Although it was produced before "The Heckling Hare" (after the production of which Avery was suspended from the Schlesinger studio and defected to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer), it was released afterward. Because the cartoon was released after Avery left Schlesinger, Avery's name does not appear in the credits. * "All This and Rabbit Stew" is now in the public domain. * The cartoon's central gag sequence, involving the hunter constantly ending up on the wrong side of a rolling log hanging over a cliff, was repurposed for Bob Clampett's 1946 Looney Tunes short "The Big Snooze". For that film, the animation of the Black hunter was redrawn into the animation of Elmer Fudd. * Despite this cartoon's permanent ban from television as well as it's inclusion in the infamous Censored Eleven, clips of this cartoon (including the climax where Bugs screams and does a wild double take when the angry Black hunter goes after him) were included in the documentary King Size Comedy: Tex Avery and the Looney Tunes Revolution as part of Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2 Blu-Ray bonus features, albeit with all scenes involving the Black hunter completely cut or cropped out to avoid any possible controversy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP9RMN0uSXg External Links All This and Rabbit Stew at SuperCartoons.net Gallery Black Hunter and Bugs Bunny.jpg Bugs Bunny - All This and Rabbit Stew All-This-Rabbit-Stew-lobby600.jpg Untitled-2.png|Bugs screams and does a wild double take when the angry Black hunter goes after him by the cartoon's climax. References Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Censored Eleven Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Shorts Category:Public domain films Category:1941 Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by John Didrik Johnsen Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Danny Webb Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with uncredited directors